


Tim's Yoga Pants

by Leydhawk



Category: NCIS
Genre: Humor, M/M, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leydhawk/pseuds/Leydhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack!fic in more than one sense. The title is also a play on words for those familiar with the different meanings of pants in America vs UK. McGibbs slash. Drabble!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tim's Yoga Pants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KerylRaist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerylRaist/gifts).



> For my McGee Addicts tweeps. Thanks for the inspiration, Keryl and Victoria!

"You're going running in _that_?" Gibbs asked, staring at the tight gray fabric that clung to the mounds of Tim's ass. McGee turned around and Gibbs almost swallowed his tongue.

"What, these are great for running!" Tim protested, frowning. His lover looked agonized, but Tim's confusion turned to amusement when he saw where the familiar blue eyes were trained. He deliberately swayed his hips side to side just to watch Gibbs shake his head as he tracked the motion.

Gibbs was thinking hard about what Tim could possibly be wearing under the clingy pants. Not a jock strap or boxers or briefs...

"You coming, or not?" McGee asked with a smirk.

"Not sure it's legal for you to be out of the house in those," Gibbs muttered.

"Then you'll have to catch me and drag me back, caveman," Tim taunted, backing up. The moment Gibbs began to approach, Tim whirled and darted out the front door, skipping lightly down the steps and walk to start his Sunday morning run. He laughed when he heard the door behind him, and Gibbs griping about head starts and age penalties.

But the older man easily caught up, and they continued several blocks up and over to the local high school track.

They were on the ninth lap around the quarter-mile track when the sprinklers started ahead of them. They reversed course, heading for the gate after a single look that had them in agreement that they didn't want to run in the wet. But the sprinklers on that side started as well and they were quickly drenched.

"Uh, Tim..." Gibbs said, as he followed the younger man away from the untimely soaking they'd both received.

McGee looked back, smiling, rolling his eyes when he saw that Gibbs was eyeing his trousers again.

"You've seen me in less than this," Tim teased.

"No. Babe, I can see… Well, look," Gibbs insisted.

McGee looked down at himself and quickly moved his hands in front of his crotch.

"Um..."

"You're wearing a _red thong_?" Gibbs asked.

"You couldn't see that it was red before these pants got wet!" Tim whined. "Oh shit, you can see the strap!" He kept one hand in front of him and tried to cover the bright red stripe that was visible between his cheeks with his other.

Gibbs took a couple of steps back and let his gaze drift all up and down Tim's body appreciatively.

"It's not a bad look."

"Gibbs! How am I supposed to get home?"

"It might be less noticeable if you sprint," the older man suggested.

" _Fuck_ ," McGee muttered, then took off like a shot.

Gibbs ran after him, enjoying the enticing visual of Tim's transparent yoga pants and his fire engine red thong all the way home.


End file.
